


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Introduction

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: First chapter is up next, M/M, Play safe, Please check the Tags for each work, introduction, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is about to get an education he'll never forget. Hello Mr Bane!





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Introduction

 

 

Hi all, I’m back with another smut challenge, just in time for the countdown to 3B, finally!!! The trailer was epic and I’m bitter that nobody has saved our show yet but that’s a rant for another day!

 

Get ready for 25 days, 25 chapters, and plenty of dick!

 

Right, I know you all just want to get to the fucking, lol, but please read this first, it's important, the first chapter will follow after this. First, thank you so much for reading, I seriously appreciate it! 💖 Please don't forget to subscribe so you don't miss anything. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated, thank you

 

Second, please read the tags. I can't stress this enough. I will tag every fic with every possible warning and the chapter titles will tell you what you're in for. If you don't read the tags first, please do not come for me in the comments, I already did my part and I want you to be comfortable while you read my work. If you see tags you don't like, skip the chapter and read another one, don't read something you are uncomfortable with.

 

All acts are performed by two people who give their full consent. Safe, sane and consensual is a big part of these chapters. If you want to try any of it yourself, please, please do your research first and stay safe. Do it with someone you trust and use protection.

 

Please remember, I'm not a sex expert. I've tried to be as accurate as possible but I'm only human. If you spot a mistake or something that I've explained incorrectly, please point it out so I can learn. (in a nice way)

 

So, this will be similar to the last challenge but there are a couple of differences, firstly, this one will be split into two different parts.

 

The first half will be,

 

_The Education of Alexander Lightwood._

 

A twelve chapter series that will focus on Magnus teaching Alec about sex. You may have already read the chapter this is based on, in the other challenge. If you haven't, don't read it, it's a massive spoiler. I'll be using that chapter for ch12 of this one but I've added about 3k words so far and I'll be re-writing most of it anyway, to fit this series better. It isn't typical Canon, although, they are still a shadowhunter and Warlock. They are starting from the ground up, so each chapter will focus on something new.

 

As you might expect, they aren't going to fuck on their first outing. But they will get there, they are starting with the basics after all. This challenge didn't go at all to plan, it turned out way different than I was expecting but I'm in love with the result and I hope you will be too. There are a lot of explanations but Alec is learning, after all, he's receiving a full education 😏😏😏

 

I will post another intro when I get to the second half of the challenge, which will be more prompts like last time. Hopefully, you will enjoy it. If you want to live tweet, the # you can use is #MSFC2 on twitter. My @ is @AtowncaledMalec, come and say hi 😁

 

And please remember, stay safe if you try these at home 💖💖💖


End file.
